1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to distributed computing. In more detail, embodiments of the present invention are directed to a system, a method, and a computer program for facilitating secure distributed computing via a plurality of compute nodes interconnected over a virtual cloud network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been contemplated to use a distributed computing network to allow computing devices interconnected over the network to perform computing tasks that would not be generally feasible with individual computing devices. With the combined computing power of the interconnected computing devices, complex and time-consuming computing tasks can be performed quite efficiently. Furthermore, if properly configured, the computing devices of the network can perform such computing tasks using resources that would otherwise remain unused. For example, during the lifetime of many computing devices, much of the computing devices processing and memory capacity remains idle, and thus, wasted.
Nevertheless, even given the benefits of distributed computing mentioned above, such benefits have, until now, remained out of reach because for several reasons. First, previously-contemplated distributed computing methods have failed to incorporate systems that allow computing devices of differing types (e.g., different underlying hardware and software) and/or computing devices being connected on differing networks to be interconnected for purposes of performing distributed computing. For example, until now, it has been difficult to facilitate computing devices that run different types of operating systems to work together to perform distributed computing. Additionally, until now, previous distributed computing methods have failed to provide adequate protection and security for the distributed computing tasks being performed and for the data on which such distributed computing is being performed.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a system, a method, and a computer program for facilitating distributed computing via a plurality of compute node resources interconnected over a virtual cloud network, with such system, method, and computer program facilitating distributed computing by networks of computing devices of generally any type and in an entirely secure manner.